We got married 5
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: comedia de las peripecias de parejas virtuales de we got married


Capítulo 5

En Hokkaido se encontraban en las aguas termales ambas parejas estaban sentados comiendo algo mientras platicaban.

-Creo que esta ha sido una grandiosa sorpresa saber que ustedes nos iban acompañar aquí en Hokkaido- comento Yumegari en lo que también se notaba que estaba notablemente sorprendió Jun Ki.

Yamapi mientras tanto se levantaría para comprar unas bebidas para seguir platicando un poco más.

-Es que si – comento Rina –Nos sorprendió bastante encontrarnos, además creo que vamos a convivir muy bien este fin que vienen, me imagino que tienen la misión de llevarse bien como pareja.

Pues, si que más de hecho esa fue la misión que nos dieron- comento Yumegari.

¿Y hasta ahora como se llevan?- comento Rina cruzando los brazos y se recargaba un poco.

Bien, nos hemos llevado muy bien hasta ahora- dijo Yumegari en lo que volteaba a vera Jun Ki - ¿Verdad?

Si, claro- sonreía Lee Jun Ki – Todo a estado bien hasta ahora- en lo que llegaba Yamapi con las bebidas, también se notaba que era muy amable pero a la vez picaron.

Mientras tanto en Seul.

Después del accidente que había tenido Priss ya se encontraban de nueva cuenta en su casa si bien todavía Joon Hyun se notaba un poco preocupado.

¿De verdad no te paso nada?- comentó el con su cara seria como era de costumbre.

Todo bien- contesto Priss en lo que se sentaban en los sillones cuando ella se agacharía un poco para recoger algo que había en el tapete de sala, él pudo darse cuenta que tenía un moretón en la parte baja de la espalda. El se levantaría y tomaría su teléfono. Del otro lado de la línea estaba Min Hyuk.

Hyung- fue lo que dijo – Necesito tu ayuda...

¿Si que paso?- Contesto MinHyuk sabían que a esas horas estaría en su casa de recién casado.

Priss no sabía que era lo que pasaba por que si se veía Joon Hyun bastante preocupado.

Necesito que me traigas parches para los golpes- fue lo que le dijo él haciendo que se preocupara Min Hyuk del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Te lastimaste? ¿Qué paso?- comentó él todo nervioso, al lado de él estaba Yonghwa mientras ensayaba sus diálogos de su drama, cuando escucho a Min Hyuk voltearía a verlo.

Tu traelos que los necesito- fue lo que comento mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Hyun?, Hola, Hola.

En eso se levanto y comenzó a reírse Yonghwa- ¿No te asustes, que no te diste cuenta- mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

¿De que no me di cuenta?- Comento Min Hyuk.

La esposa de él se accidentó e imagino que son para ella- dijo con una mirada picara. -¿No será buena idea ir?- mientras también escuchaba la conversación Lee Shin.

Dentro todavía del Spa se encontraban Ajhuma y Eric con la maestra mientras hacían los ejercicios.

-Creo que estas un poco tiezesona- le dijo Eric mientras se reía.

-Oye, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas- comento ella en lo que hacían lo que la maestra les decía y se hacían bolas con algunos de los ejercicios por Ajhuma.

Pregunta ¿Qué te pareció las clases de Yoga?

Ajhuma: Demasiado difícil, aunque si creo que con Eric hubo más un acercamiento por que es muy reservado con las cosas que dice.

Pregunta. ¿Cómo crees que te fue en la sesión?

Eric: Bueno tengo que decir que creo que tenemos que convivir un poco más para poder conocernos mejor… aunque creo.. mientras reía que hay que manejar mejor la situación.

Finalmente en la casa de Lupe y G.O habían preparado entre los dos comida Mexicana, todo se encontraba en la mesa, en eso sonaría la puerta.

G.O Se apuro abrir la puerta y en eso pudo ver a su amigo Taec yeon . Se saludaron mientras que Lupe todavía seguía en la mesa tratando de ver si faltaba algo más. En eso entro él.

Guau- comento Taec Yeon viendo la mesa que si obviamente era algo que el no había visto. – Tu haz de ser….

Si, hola, mucho gusto, tu eres el de 2PM ¿no es así?- comento Lupe.

Ah mira bien que sabes verdad- comento Taec Yeon. Parecía que había familiarizado de inmediato con la esposa de G.O.

¿No faltan que vengan más?- comento Lupe en lo que veía el reloj y G.O se paraba al lado de ella.

Si, de hecho los chicos ya no tardan en venir…- comentó él

Lupe entendió que podría tratarse de los chicos de mblaq, en eso sonaría la puerta y G.O volvería abrirla en eso entrarían todos los chicos de mblaq para compartir lo que había preparado, el primero en entrar era Seungho que traía un ramo de flores, el siguiente en entrar había sido thunder que traía una bolsa de regalo y por ultimo Mir el cual también llevaba dos cajas. Que dejaría en el sillón, todos saludarían pero Mir se le dejo ir encima a Lupe y se le colgó del brazo. No haciéndole mucha gracia a G.O.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Priss y Joonhyun sonaría la puerta. Priss intento levantarse en lo que Joon Hyun se pararía abrir la puerta y en eso vío a Min Hyuk.

Hyung!- le dijo aliviado mientras le enseñaba los parches, sin embargo también pudo ver que se encontraba detrás de él Yonghwa.

Nos llamaste hemos venido- dijo Yonghwa en lo que les daba el pase, Priss seguía sentada en lo que comenzó a escuchar voces. En eso pudo ver a Yonghwa, y se levantó. -¡Cuñada!- comento ella hizo la reverencia y del saco que traía le dio dos cajas pequeñas que ella recibiría. Jun Shin también se acerco.

¡Si es bastante guapa eh!- comentó el, en lo que le daba Minhyuk a Lee Hyun la bolsa de super con los parches.

En el estudio de comentarios están como siempre los conductores del programa con el análisis de lo que iba sucediendo.

¿Cuáles creen ustedes que sean las parejas que se hayan integrado mejor?- comento Naomi.

Bueno- diría Jalfred sentado con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia la pantalla donde ellos veían el programa – Creo que las parejas van poco a poco, Ajhuma y Eric pues digamos que van lentos pero seguros, Priss y Joon Hyun al parecer tal vez por las edades él siente que debe de protegerla, con respecto a Yumegari y Lee Jun Ki se ve que son la pareja relajada y por último Lupe y G.O, como la cultura es diferente vemos que se están tratando de adaptar el uno al otro por sus diferentes costumbres. Creo que sería muy interesante ver como se siguen desarrollando.

Yo pienso- comento T.O.P – Que como lo dices tú las parejas se ven así pero creo que en cuestión de las parejas más jóvenes se ven más abiertos, más que las parejas de adultos como que llevan sus reservas.

Ciertamente – comento Naomi viendo a los dos- Vamos a ver que más pasa por que si se ve que las cosas pintan diferente para cada pareja y también con sus actividades como parejas lo interesante es ver cómo es que se van a realizar las bodas.

Creo que si – dijo Jalfred, me parece que eso si va a ser único para ver cómo es que ellos lo planearían.

Una vez fuera del instituto de Yoga.

Eric y Ajhuma se dirigieron a su casa finalmente se encontraban lo bastante cansados.

¿Creo que después de esto necesitamos algo que comer, no?- comentó Ajhuma.

Si yo también lo creo, ya viste que hay en el refrigerador- fue lo que le dijo él. Ajhuma solo suspiro y se levantó para ver que había.

¿Sabes? No podemos ordenar algo hay hacer Kimbap- comento Ajhuma. Eric se levanto a ver se acerco hasta donde estaba Ajhuma.

Pues El kimbap es rico por que no lo haces y así más rápido de aquí a que traen la comida- comentó él.

Bueno…- dijo ella.

Ya una vez dentro del cuarto se encontraban ya tirados en la cama Yumegari y Jun Ki realmente había sido un día lo bastante relajante en las aguas termales.

-Creo que ha sido un día muy bueno no es así- comento Lee Jun Ki lo bastante contento.

La verdad que si, ¿Qué te pareció mi nee-chan?- comentaba ella.

Es bastante simpática..- dijo él – Pero la verdad hubiera preferido que hubiéramos paseado más en Hokkaido creo que tiene muchas cosas que mostrarnos.

¿Qué te aburriste?- comentó Yumegari por el comentario de Jun Ki.

No, No, me la pase genial, sin embargo creo que también sería bueno si mañana damos un paseo- En lo que se reía.

Pregunta ¿Qué tal fue el viaje en hokkaido?

Jun Ki: Creo que no estuvo nada mal conocer otra pareja de casados, sin embargo creo que para complementarse más debería haber sido nosotros dos.

Pregunta: ¿Y el viaje que te pareció?

Yumegari: Creo que fue bueno encontrarme con mi Nee-chan y bueno Yamapi también resulto ser un buen tipo.

Pregunta: ¿Y que piensas de Jun Ki?

Yumegari: Yo creo que él prefería que estuviéramos solos, digo me parece que él se imagino que sería como la luna de miel o algo así, pero bueno creo que me ha tocado un buen marido, ya que ha sido muy paciente.

Nuevamente en la casa de Lupe Y G.O.

Todos se encontraban comiendo la comida que había preparado Lupe mientras G.O Se encontraba sentado del lado derecho y Mir del lado izquierdo.

-La verdad esta comida está muy buena siento como si estuviera en México- comentó Mir- Tienes mucha suerte G.O y eso que yo había pedido mi novia, a ti te dan una esposa- Como siempre Mir siempre se le iba la boca en esas cuestiones.

G.O nada más volteo a ver a Mir- Ejem.

Y Seungho solamente se reía en lo que seguían comiendo, el que no había podido asistir a la comida había sido Lee Joon debido a sus horarios apretados.

Oye, yo jamás había probado algo como esto – comento Taec Yeon.- No se compara con lo que hacen aquí en los restaurantes.

De hecho- dijo G.O – Deberías ir un día para allá no sabes cómo es la gente, nos trataron muy bien y….

Si es verdad, la gente es muy cálida además una vez que entras allí no quieres salir- dijo Mir.

Y de regreso en la casa de Priss Y Joon Hyun

Nos disculpan un momento- comento Joon Hyun en lo que agarro a Priss de la mano y la llevaría para la recamará con la bolsa del super en la mano.

Ahorita regresamos- dijo Priss en lo que subían las escaleras.

Habrá que esperar- comento Min Hyuk en lo que Yonghwa cruzo los brazos y se río

¿De que te ries Hyung?- comento Min Hyuk.

Que no ves- le comento Lee Shin – Esta siendo sobreprotector con ella.

Eso es bonito no es así- en lo que suspiro Min hyuk- De verdad que Hyung luego trae sorpresas.

En lo que pensaba YongHwa "por lo menos a él le dieron buena casa, y no que a mí un departamento espantoso y luego para colmo una esposa que ni al caso yo si me aburría que suerte tiene Joon Hyun"

Mientras tanto en la recamará.

Toma- le dío la bolsa con los parches, Priss saco la caja viendo los parches.

¿Pero porque me das esto?- comento ella

Traes un gran moretón- fue lo que le comento de manera lo bastante seria.

No, siento nada- dijo Priss y entonces la acercó al espejo que tenían en la cómoda para que se viera donde lo tenía cuando se vio entonces se apeno un poco y entonces se dio cuenta que no se alcanzaba a poner ella sola el parche. –A pero como fue que tengo eso, además no me alcanzó a ponerlo.

Entonces el sacaría la caja despegaría el parche y se lo pondría sin decir nada, solo le dijo –Ya esta – saliendo de la recamara.

En el estudio

Vieron eso- comento Jalfred- Ha eso le llamo ser un caballero.

Si claro que todos lo vimos- Comento Naomi- Creo que la primera pareja está tomando el papel más enserio de ser marido y mujer.

T.O.P comentaría- Digo se ve muy bien que las parejas jóvenes se adaptan más rápido como lo he venido mencionando. Pero lo que me llama la atención fue la casa de G.O y de Lupe, hay que decir que es un intercambio cultural y parece ser que G.O Hyung está también teniendo buena comunicación.

Bueno los que van un poco lentos son las otras dos parejas – dijo Naomi en lo que volteaba a la cámara- creo que Yumegari y Jun Ki como son más relax como que ya se adaptaron y Ajhuma y Eric vemos que su relación es quien manda.

Pero bueno creo que esto ha sido todo por el programa de hoy hay que esperar a ver que más veremos al siguiente- comento Jalfred.

Por último diría T.O.P- No se pierdan el siguiente we got married internacional

Continuara…


End file.
